As a bottle formed of a synthetic resin material into a cylindrical shape with a bottom, a bottle in which a bottom wall portion at the bottom includes a ground contact portion positioned at an outer circumferential edge portion, a rising peripheral wall portion connected to the ground contact portion from the inner side of the bottle radial direction and extending upward, a movable wall portion projecting from the upper end portion of the rising peripheral wall portion toward the inner side of the bottle radial direction, and a depressed peripheral wall portion extending upward from the inner end portion of the movable wall portion in the bottle radial direction as disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 below, for example, has been known. The movable wall portion absorbs depressurization in the bottle by revolving about a connecting portion to the rising peripheral wall portion so as to cause the depressed peripheral wall portion to move upward.